Playing the Player
by usuilove21
Summary: She challenged him to a game. A game that meant falling in love, meant you lost. Amuto.
1. Playing a game

**Playing the Player**.

**A/N: **I AM BACK! Finally! Now, I haven't been writing at all for a few weeks, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head! Now, I am most likely to go on a Hiatus again when this story is over, but oh well!

**How many chapters:** 13 or 14.

The prompt will be in the chapter titles. And I got it from facebook... Yeahhhh...

And really, I want to say, please, please, please let all of those in Japan be okay. You are all in my Prayers.

This isn't Beta-ed, so if you are interested, please tell me in a review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: I heard your a player, so let's play a game**

Amu Hinamori was many things.

She was a sister.

She was a daughter.

She was a friend.

She was an athlete.

She was artistic.

She knew her way around a kitchen.

And she was the self-proclaimed enemy of Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, however, was also many things.

He was a brother.

He was a son.

He was a friend.

He was a musician.

And he was branded as a player, who was out for Amu Hinamori.

* * *

Amu Hinamori cursed under her breath as she tripped while trying to pull on her sock.

The pink-haired girl had already woken up late for school, yet again, so she really couldn't afford tripping over things as she tried to put on her uniform for school.

Being a 16 year old, Amu was in her second-to-last year from graduating high school. Being in the so-called 'Toughest-grade' of them all, Amu couldn't afford to be late.

Running down the stairs of the house that she had lived in since she was 12, Amu hurried to straighten out her uniform.

She called out for her father, but he, apparently, had already left for work.

Slipping on her shoes, Amu grabbed her bag, locked the front door, and left the house.

She had been sucsessful in making it to school, three minutes before the bell had rung, in which her friend and classmate Nagihiko Fujisaki had gone claped for her in amusment.

The rest of the day had gone good, for the most part. After leaving her classroom of 2-2*, she had met up with Rima Mashiro, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, and Tadase Hatori of class 2-1, Kuukai Sohma from class 3-3, Yaya Yuiki from 1-3 and Kairi Sanjo from class 1-1 at lunch.

"Where's Utau?" Amu asked, opening her bento, wondering why her brown-haired friend wasn't with his girlfriend, who Amu got along with okay.

"She got sick last night. Ikuto told me this morning when I went to pick her up. She's got the flu or somethin'."

Lulu snorted, playing around with the red ruby necklace that she wore. "Good boyfriend you are."

"Oh be quite, Yamamoto. They aren't sure themselves, her mom's taking her to the doctor sometime today." Kuukai said, stealing one of Amu's Onigiri.

"Kuukai," Amu said, used to the older teen's antics. "Soccor starts out today doesn't it?"

Kuukai looked up from the Onigiri, and whipped a peice off of the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, I gotta meet my new team." He said with a grin. "I'm surprised that you made it on the girl's team, even if I dared you to try out."

"Kuukai," Rima said, not looking up from her drink. "you should of known by now that Amu is amazing at soccer, but I guess you can't get that through your skull, now can you."

"Oy! What is it! Pick on Kuukai day!" Kuukai said, flailing his arms around

Nagihiko started to laugh slightly, but his twin sister slapped him over the head.

"Ow," he said, placing a hand on the soon-to-be bump. "but in all seriousness Kuukai-kun, Rima-chan doies have a point," Rima looked very annoyed at the use of 'chan', "you should know by now that Amu is llmost as good as you at soccer."

Nadeshiko suddenly smirked, which was a huge warning sign that something dangerous was bound to happen. "Well, only if Amu-chan wasn't the clumsest person in the school, that is."

"Nadeshiko!" Amu cried, the Gyoza falling from her chopsticks.

"What," Nadeshiko put on a look of false innocence. "It's the truth."

This got everyone but Amu and Kuukai laughing, though Kuukai did think it was pretty amusing.

* * *

School had ended and so had soccor practice.

The remainer of the school-day had been good on Amu's part, the only bothersome thing was the one time when Ikuto Tsukiyomi had been mentioned in passing.

She hoped that nothing else would go wrong.

She, though, wasn't going to get her wish.

* * *

Amu was wearing a disgusted face as she sat behind the counter of the convienance store. Her boss had been running late, so it was up to her to run the cash register until closing time.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi had decided to walk in. With a woman.

The blue-haired senior, who Amu had been avoiding all day, was looking fairly disgruntled as he walked away from the girl, who Amu automatically looked at.

The girl had honey-brown hair, stunning blue eyes, a thin figure, and a large bust. She wore a bright pink mini-skirt that hardly covered her painties, a white blouse, and black stileto heels.

Amu had to admit that this girl was beautiful, no matter how much she looked like a stripper.

_'Probably half-American.'_ Amu thought looking at the pretty blue eyes.

Ikuto had noticed Amu, and quirked an eyebrow, before his midnight blue eye widdened.

"Izanami," Ikuto said in his deep voice. Amu had to fight a snort. _'Female who invites? Maybe that explains her attire?'_ She thought. "Why are you following me? I told you no already."

Amu blinked. Said no? To what? Not having Sex?

After all, it was no secret that Ikuto was a player. Everyone in school knew that Ikuto had had a small handful of girlfriends in just two months of the new school year. That is what the rumors said at least.

Wether or not he had "done the deed" or not, Amu didn't _want_ to know.

Izanami spoke in a high-pitched, musical-like voice, that annoyed Amu to her core, for reasons the pinkette didn't know. "Oh, why not! I just want to go out on a date! One date! Why don't you just give me a chance?" She said, frowning.

"Because, Inazami, I am just not interested. You are at least three years older than me, and I am still in highschool." Ikuto said, a blank expression on his face, as he grabbed a box of chocolate 'Hello Panda', and started to walk off to the refrigerated section.

Both Amu and Inazami's eyes were wide with shock.

'Did that just happen?' Amu thought, blinking a second later.

Inazami snifted and turned to Amu. She had tears in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Amu sighed and handed the girl a tissue. "It's fine."

"Thank you." Inazami said, rushing out of the store.

Ikuto had walked out of the refirgerated section a few minutes later, with a bottle of Calpis and and two bottles of Ramune.

"Thought she'd never go." Amu heard Ikuto mutter to himself as he added a box of chocolate pocky to his total.

Amu raised an eyebrow. He just hurt a girl, and that was all he could say?

"So," Ikuto said, placing his things on the counter. "How have you been, Amu?"

"Good, until you showed up." Amu said, scowling as she grabbed the bottles of Ramune, checking them out one by one.

"That's not fair at all, Amu-chan. I did all of that just so I could be with you." Ikuto said, leaning in so his face was just inches away from Amu's.

Amu tried to fight the blush that she knew was gathering in her cheeks.

This had been the breaking point.

"You stupid player... You are so moronic. I can't stand you." Amu spat out.

"Ooo, what brought this up?" Ikuto said, looking amused.

Amu, all of a sudden, had been struck with a brilliant idea.

"Ikuto," She said almost sweetly, shocking Ikuto. "How would you like to play a game?"

Ikuto smirked. "What kind of game?"

Amu smirked back.

The player was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

**Listening to:** A Very Potter Musical Cast - Goin' Back to Hogwarts

**A/N:** And chapter one is done! I really love this idea! And I hope that you all enjoy it too! I will be updating sometime either next week or in the next three days.

Please review! And if you like Harry Potter, I will be posting some fanfiction on my other account: http:/www . fanfiction . net/~optimisticdreamer in a few days.

*: Being as Japanese high school are grades 10-12.

Oh!

**Ages:**

**Amu, Nagi, Rima, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Lulu: 16**

**Ikuto, Kuukai, Utau: 17**(Ikuto and Utau are going to be twins in this...)

**Yaya, Kairi: 15.**


	2. Lets Sweet Talk

**Playing the Player. **

**A/N: **I would really like to say, THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this story! I am so glad that you liked this! I really wasn't expecting to get six reviews for the first chapter! So this chapter, goes out to all of you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does. I do own the plot for this, however.

Listening to: All These Things I've Done - The Killers. (AKA: One of the best songs ever!)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lets Sweet Talk. **

To say that Ikuto Tsukiyomi was shocked, was an understatement.

Once the words left the pink-haired girl's lips, he knew that something interesting was going to happen.

"So, let me get this straight." He started, in a husky voice. "You want to play a game with each other, and whomever falls in love with the other, loses?"

"Yup." Amu said, her golden eyes not giving away anything.

"I see." Ikuto said, his face suddenly contorting into a smirk. "Well, it looks like I already got this one in the bag."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He moved so quick that Amu blinked and his hand was under her chin. "Why else would you ask me to play this game if you didn't like me? And besides, we're both good looking, it would only be natural that we get together."

Amu blushed, but didn't break eye-contact. "I, I didn't mean it like that. I meant it as a way to see if you can even stay in a relationship with a girl for more than a day."

Ikuto's midnight blue eyes blinked.

That was... different.

Usually girls threw themselves at him, though he would always decline.

He smirked.

"You are on." He paused, taking his hand away, but didn't remove the close proximity of their faces.

He broke the eye contact.

"And, it won't be me that will be losing." He breathed in her ear.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She whispered back, a blush on her face.

"You'll be seeing it soon enough." He said, bringing his face away from her's. "Though it might take a while longer with a beauty like you."

She flushed a little more. "Sweet talk will get you no where." She said, checking out his items, before putting them in a plastic bag and handing it to him.

He suddenly had her hand in his, and he kissed it.

"Oh, but that's what you think." He said, releasing her hand, which lay limp on the counter for a second, and started to leave the small store.

"You," Amu said suddenly, making him stop. "are a formidable opponent."

He smirked again.

"Sweet talk will get you no where."

And he left.

Amu felt her cheeks flush as soon as she was alone.

What in Heaven had possessed her to do that?

As her head hit the counter with a small '_thump_', Amu sighed.

Sweet talk might be getting him somewhere.

* * *

**Listening to:** Who Wants To Live Forever - Queen.

**A/N:** Yes, I am aware that this chapter is rather short, but that is the only way that this could work if I updated today... BUT! That means that I will update soon! Probably around Friday. No promises. but it is most likely.

I found this chapter really cute for some reason! And why Amu is acting like that, shall be revealed.

I would love it if people would review this please! I would just like to know if this chapter was good or not... Hehehe...

I really think next chapter is going to be even better. (*Starts planning in head.*)

**Chapter 3: Lets Play Fight. **


	3. Authors Note of Doom

Playing the Player.

The ever so dreadful AUTHORS NOTE.

Okay, this is of importance. I want to let you know that I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I wanna finish it, really badly. I am just in Homework hell. I am drowning in a sea of math.

HOWEVER! I have June free. I still need to do homework, but June is gonna be a good month, until I start going back to school, in July. (I had April off, so it's fine. Well, not really. I had State Test's on April, the first test fell on my birthday. D:)

So June will have this, hopefully, done.

I have the outline for the next chapter in my head, actually, but I won't be able to finish it. Sorry. I have to do over 30 pages of math and 30 of English in three days. English is easy, and I'm sure I can ace it, but math... Ugh... I got a C last time I took a test. (I get 100% in English, on EVERY single test.)

Anyways, I will see you all again in June. I love you all and thank you for standing by me 3

Usuilove21 x

(**5-13-11** Friday the 13th... I'm not leaving the house today...)


End file.
